


Time, Is Never Time At All

by Nervouslaughter508



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Barry Allen/Oliver Queen/ Kara Danvers, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Violence, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Hartley, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouslaughter508/pseuds/Nervouslaughter508
Summary: Believe in me, believe that life can changeThat you're not stuck in vainWe're not the sameWe're differentor, Ray can't figure out why things are different, and Len is mess of feelings and more feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a one-shot series, its just a story with a lot of pairings. I really like my ships ok. This story is basically me putting my favorite characters in a story/ together, so that explains the rare pairs and the mixed characters. if you don't like, don't read.

He knew they had a whole year left of being together but Ray was already starting to miss his friends and their antics. It wasn’t as if they wouldn’t all be close but it would be different.

Just like its different tonight. There's a sense of urgency in the air he thinks, and with their childhood behind, and teen years hanging on by a thread, they’re trying to force the feeling. To convince themselves they still have tonight to be young.

Everyone’s there. Soft indie music plays softly in the background. Oliver is there, and of course, wherever Oliver is, Barry and Kara are there bickering and laughing. Sara and Ava are there, illuminated by the rustic light the lanterns and firepit gives off. Mick seems to be hanging off Nate's arm, the two obviously not being able to handle their alcohol as well as Laurel and Felicity, the girls talking in low tones, nestled in the back of Laurel’s truck. A wool blanket is wrapped around the two, keeping them warm. Caitlyn holds a joint and is leaning against the truck, her and Ronnie taking turns. Cisco, Hartley, Iris, and Diggle are hovering over the fire, and Ray chuckles at the banter he hears (“How the hell are we supposed to start a fire with the sun if it's not out, Hartley?”

“It was an idea!”

“A dumb one.”

“Can we just light the goddamn thing?”

“I agree with Dig.”

“Of course you do.”)

Ray stands to the side, watching the people he’s grown to favor, call his friends. But someone’s missing. A charming tall teen, very sarcastic and smart. Ray checks his phone.

To- Grumpy  
So u aren’t coming?

From- Grumpy  
I wasn’t aware I was wanted.

To-Grumpy  
of course,you r. Its at the spot off highway 66. U know where

From- Grumpy.  
Of course, I know where. Does Mick have some?

To- Grumpy  
yea but we’re low on beer

From-Grumpy  
I'll be there.

When Leonard arrives, he and Mick exchange their drugs. He looks great, in black jeans and in a baggy Ramones tank top. Ray vaguely remembers it from Leonard ’s band days with Axel, Mick, Hartley. He brings apple cider beer, something that reminds Ray of Leonard, sweet at times, but sour most of the time. Part of his charm. Seeing Ray sitting on his car, just speculating, he walks towards him, holding two bottles. “Having fun?”

Ray smiles slightly. “Just watching.”

  
“Watching them have fun?”

“That too.”

Leonard sits next to him, handing him a bottle. “If you get drunk and buy 7 pairs of Star Wars patterned pajamas, I’m never drinking with you again.”

“That was one time!” Ray argues, putting his head in his hands.

“One time enough.” Leonard snips back.

Ray remembers that night. Him, Sara, Mick, Rip, Kendra, Jax, Carter, and Leonard had ditched the school dance, getting drunk under the crescent moon and school stairs. When they almost got caught they laughed, and ran. They had run into a convenience store, where Ray obsessed over pajamas, Sara threw up in the bathroom, Leonard tried seduce himself into getting cigarettes, and Mick brought seven slushies. Those were the good times, Ray remembers fondly.

“Does something feel off tonight?” He asks Leonard, the latter opening his bottle with the opener he keeps on his keychain.

Leonard takes a swig and wipes his mouth, glancing around.”Not to me. But maybe that's why it's so weird.”

When Ray sends him his confused look, Leonard sighs. “It's weird because it's so normal. Soon these little get-togethers will be over and we’ll think its weird because we’re so used to them.”

“Well, I didn’t think about it in that way...things don’t feel forced tonight to you?”

Leonard glances at him from the corner of his eye as Ray takes a swig. “I haven’t been here as long.”  
“Yeah, but you’ll see what I mean.” Ray uses his shirt to wipe his mouth, pretending not to notice how Leonard's eyes linger on his toned stomach. Leonard looks away, pretending not to notice either. Ray lets himself deflate. Why would Leonard Snart be interested in him?

  
Eventually when the marshmallows are brought out the group gathers around the campfire, on the logs. Ray, Leonard, Lisa, Mick, Nate, Barry, Oliver, Kara, her sister Alex and Alex’s girlfriend Maggie, Sara, Ava, Felicity, Laurel, Iris, Caitlin, Lisa, Dig, Digs girlfriend Lyla, Axel, and Mark, late as always. Cisco, and Hartley. The graduating class. The messed up ones at least. The lanterns flicker as Oliver tells the famous story of how he was stranded on a spooky island where everyone wanted a piece of him. No ones really scared, Barry's shoulders are shaking and his heads buried in his hands, and it looks like he may be crying but Ray guesses by the amused looks on Kara and Oliver's face he’s laughing. Ava seems to be the DD tonight, staring longingly at the beers clasped in nearly everyone but Cisco and Maggie's hands. Ray feels good. He doesn’t feel ridiculously drunk but he feels buzzed pleasantly.

Len doesn’t seem to be doing so well however, he’s slurring his words, and leaning heavily on Ray's shoulder, as the two are nearly the same height. His breath turns heavy while Felicity and Caitlin are passing out marshmallow skewers and he mutters an “Oh shit.” before stumbling away, behind the cars. Ray looks around and stands up before anyone can say anything. “I can get him.”

He heads off without another word.

Sara and Ava exchange meaningful looks. Hartley turns to Cisco. “I thought you said Ray was single.”Cisco frowns a bit.“He is.”

“Leonard and he seem very close,” Hartley notes. Cisco shrugs, nonchalant. 

“They’re roommates.”

“Something's going on between those two,” Sara says. Cisco and Hartley look at her, prompting her to go on.

“Len told me Ray told him we were running low on drinks, but Rays been on his car all night waiting for lover boy... so they must be texting a lot, which is weird for Len because he’s a lone wolf, he only hangs out with us on occasion and mostly Mick and Lisa. He’s always been so reserved and now he’s associating with Ray.”

“You sound like Lisa. She says Lens branching out because of Ray too. We were texting the other night and she thinks they’re becoming good friends.” Cisco said, chewing on a chocolate bar. Hartley throws him a look that Cisco doesn’t see, distracted. Hartley rolls his eyes and sends Axel a look from across the firepit. Axel sniggers, draped around Mark.

“What was that?”Mark asks, rubbing circles into Axels back.

“Hartley’s having a hard time getting his boy,” Axel responds, grinning somewhat, leaning into Marks muscular figure.

“Ha, I knew he liked Cisco. Obvious. Cisco should know. He’s fucking smart but oblivious too.”

“That's what I said. He yelled at Mr. Thawne for Cisco. Tell me that's platonic.”

“It’s not. You’re right.”

“I know.”

“What does platonic mean again?”

Axel laughs, kissing his confused boyfriend. “It would take me too long to explain.”

Meanwhile, the group is still nosing into Len and Ray's relationship.  
“What, you don’t think they’re acting weird?”Sara challenges.

“No...they’ve always been weird.”

Ava snorts. “That's true actually.”

Sara smiles at her girlfriend, leaning in. “You know you’re weird too.”Ava smiles back, hand resting on her thigh. “Why else would you like me?”

They kiss, and Cisco and Hartley awkwardly look away. Hartley sneaks a look towards Cisco, noticing how red his face is. Is he imagining the scenario with him and Hartley, like Hartley is? Or is he embarrassed on how open his friends can be about their relationship?

Hartley coughs loudly, making Ava break away. She has the decency to look a little embarrassed, but Sara looks smug, smile stretching across her face. “Jealous Rathaway?”

“No offense, but neither of you are my type.”

 

"Offense has been taken." Cisco laughs at Hartleys comment, a sound he cherishes. 

 

Hartley smiles a bit. 


	2. Piece of Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a kinda filler chapter, thats why its so weird

Behind the cars, Ray is rubbing Leonards back as he vomits. Ray winces as Len coughs, and stands up, shaky. Len doesn’t shake Ray's arm his shoulder, but he refuses to meet his eyes. He’s embarrassed that Ray has to see him like this. Ray, the perfect, good boy. And then there’s Len. He’s gross, dirty, his breath stinks. He’s a sinner, a felon, a criminal. A crook.

Ray looks at Len, his pretty eyes filled with worry and concern. “Are you alright? Do you need anything?”

Leonard sniffs. “Fine. It’s not like I haven’t thrown up before, Haircut.”

“I know, I was just asking beca-”

“Do you have any gum?” Leonard cuts in.

Ray bits his lip, looking down. “No.”

Leonard tries not to stare at the plush lip trapped in between the gleaming whites. “I’m going to go ask around. Thanks.” Ray nods and leaves, Len not too far behind him.

Sara notices the two coming out from the cars, Ray looking sheepish and Len looking flushed.

“Walk of shame!” She called.

“Walk of shame!”Ava yells.

“Walk of shame!”Cisco yells.

Len flips them off. “Fuck off!”

“More like fuck on!” Sara yells back, making Mark and Axel chant “Fuck on, fuck on, fuck on, fuck on, fuck-”

Ray ducks over to Oliver, Kara, Barry, and Felicity. “Hey, Ray,” Felicity says.

“Hey what's up,?”

“Was Leonard throwing up?”Barry asks. He’s leaning on Oliver, Kara nestled under his arm. The three look happy together. Ray feels a twinge of envy. There were so many other couples, and he’s by himself.

“Yeah, but he seems to be better, ”Ray responds.

Kara rolls her eyes fondly. “Classic Len. I bet he’s going to start drinking again later.”

Oliver laughs as well. “That’s probably true. He’s very headstrong.”

“Believe me, I know,” Ray responds, glimpsing towards the said male. He’s walking to Mick and Lisa in Mick's truck, stumbling a bit with his stride.

Oliver’s phone rings and with a guilty look at the group he answers it, shaking Barry off his shoulder and walking away. Laurel comes up to the group, greeting Felicity with a kiss on the cheek and a smore. “Thank you!” Felicity says, kissing Laurel back.

Ray doesn’t miss the adoring look on Felicity’s face. Not when it’s on nearly everyone’s face. Dig and Lyla, Mark and Axel, Sara and Ava, even Hartley and Cisco. He once thought he could be compatible with Felicity, but they both longed for different things. Felicity wanted someone who could understand she was hurt, and Ray kept on trying to make her better. Laurel was good for her cause Laurel was hurting too, and they helped each other in their own ways. Laurel had stopped her drug addiction and Felicity had gotten over her father being a felon. They were good for and to each other.

Leonard is sitting in Mick's pick-up truck, head tilted back, smoke billowing out of his mouth. Mick and Lisa are sitting across from him, Mick with a cigarette clenched in between his teeth. There’s never many conversations between them, but tonight Mick is chatty. “-so then I told Pretty, he owed me but he still has my money.” Mick is saying when Len cuts him off. “Why Nate?”

Lisa looks at him in surprise.

Mick seems to grin, cigarette moving between his lips. “Are you jealous Len?”

“No, I’m not.” He’s not. There was a time he thought, maybe, maybe, he could like Mick. Mick would be easy to love. They had been best friends. They had known each other for years. It made sense to love Mick. But he couldn’t, because you can’t force yourself to love someone. His heart didn’t feel any different around Mick, he didn't get a different feeling around him, other than the eased friendship they had always partaken in. Mick wasn't who he fantasized about every night.“ I just want to know. What makes you so fond of Nate?”

“He makes me hot and bothered.”

“Mick!”

“Just kidding. I like him because we’re so different. And he’s not afraid. He would be my best friend if he wasn’t my boyfriend.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll be out with a next chapter if I get a good review.


End file.
